The present invention relates to the transmission of rotary power, and more particularly, but not exclusively, an adjustable diameter pulley for a continuously variable power transmission system.
It has long been recognized that a continuously variable transmission has the potential to improve a number of different systems utilizing a rotary power source, such as an engine or motor. Compared to common transmissions that have a discrete number of "steps" or gear ratios, the "stepless" performance of an ideal continuously variable transmission is expected to significantly improve efficiency in many applications.
Unfortunately, several limitations have been encountered in trying to widely apply this type of technology. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,093 to Yamay; 5,800,298 to Kanehara, et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,894 to Clark; and 4,781,656 Brackett, et al. are but a few examples of alternative continuously variable transmission designs that attempt to overcome various limitations. However, further advancements in continuously variable transmission technology are needed.
Thus, a demand persists for the development of continuously variable transmissions and related components. The present invention addresses this demand and provides other contributions.